Blink (ability)
.]] , also known as , '''Mirage', Target Dummy or Ruse, is a recurring spell that increases Evasion, or creates a copy of the character that lets them avoid getting hit by physical attacks. In some games Blink is also the name of a status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Blink, also known as RUSE in the NES release, is a level 1 White Magic spell which increases the caster's Evasion stat by 80 points. Blink can be cast by Ogre Mage and Spirit Naga. The spell can be bought at Cornelia and can be learned by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Wizard, and Knight job classes. In the ''Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 3 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II Blink is a White Magic spell which increases the Evasion of one or all allies, which reduces the hit rate of enemy attacks. As the spell's level grows, the spell's effectiveness and success rate increases. The effect can stack, however, repeated use on the same unit(s) increases the chance that the spell will miss. Any character can learn Blink by having them use the Blink Tome (called the Blink Scroll in the ''Origins release). Blink VIII can be cast by Emperor in the first battle, Imp, and Lamia, while Blink XVI can be cast by Lamia and Beelzebub. ''Final Fantasy IV Blink is a White Magic spell that can be learned by Rosa and Porom at level 23. It costs 8 MP to cast in all versions except the DS version, where it costs 10. In all versions, it makes the target automatically dodge the next three physical attacks they are hit by as well as making their sprite blink and move back and forth. The Ninjutsu's Mirage works just like the Blink spell, except it can only target Edge. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Blink returns as a White Magic spell that can be learned by various characters throughout the game and costs 8 MP to cast. It functions in the same way as in ''Final Fantasy IV. Mirage also returns as a Ninjutsu ability, it is learned by both Edge and Tsukinowa. ''Final Fantasy V Blink is a level 4 White Magic spell that costs 6 MP to cast and can be bought for 3,000 gil at Regole, Castle of Bal, Castle Surgate, and Quelb. Zephyrus is the only enemy capable of casting the spell. Final Fantasy XI Blink is a spell that grants the caster two shadow images that may randomly absorb physical attacks or single-target magic spells, causing to miss. Blink can be wiped by a Dispel effect (unless the Dispel lands on a shadow image), both images absorbing attacks, or if the protected target is hit with an multi-target magical ability. The Blink scroll can be bought in the magic shops of Bastok, Windurst, and San d'Oria. The Ninjutsu spells Utsusemi: Ichi and Utsusemi: Ni in ''Final Fantasy XI give a far more potent form of shadow images, which grants three or four shadow images that are guaranteed to each cause a physical attack or single-target spell to miss. The following spells and abilities available to players grant the Blink status: *Blink *Zephyr Mantle *Occultation *Aerial Armor *Replicator ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Ninja's Moving Target ability boosts the character's ability to evade attacks. The Target Dummy ability creates two copies of the character that work as decoys, letting the character evade enemies' attacks. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy Blink is a Story Mode skill. It enables the character to prevent an instance of Berserk once. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Mirage is a Reactive ability, usable by the Onion Knight at the beginning of the game. Activated by receiving a "Bad" or "Miss" on a trigger, Mirage helps the player avoid damage with a 20% chance of success, working up to 3 times per stage. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy White Magic Category:Final Fantasy II White Magic Category:Final Fantasy IV White Magic Category:Final Fantasy V White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI Enhancing Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI White Magic Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities